1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to apparatuses for and methods of filtering fibrous stock slurry.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Gauld et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,417 discloses a fibrous stock screen comprising, in general, a hollow housing member, a cylindrical, open-ended screen member positioned within the housing member and dividing the interior of the housing member into first and second chambers; and an impeller means for causing fibrous stock within the first chamber to pass through the screen member into the second chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,417 does not disclose or suggest the improvement of the present invention.